


Drama Unfolds In Medbay

by susiephalange



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jim is a Little Shit, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk should think before acting next time. Reader should learn to worry less. Spock shouldn't pry, and McCoy knows better than to eavesdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Unfolds In Medbay

Though you missed Earth, you loved your new family aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise that you were stuck with for five years. Yeah, ever since the first week passed, everyone had started going a little crazy; like a family road trip in a van across country. Except, on a much larger scale.

Your boyfriend, Captain James T. Kirk was the driver, Spock the one holding the map and making sure Jim didn't do anything stupid and you were the lucky member who kept the rest of the squabbling - but meaning well - crew from actually tearing each other limb-from-limb. Pays well to be a mediator-slash-medic.

Being a nurse, you got to see a lot of things in the med-bay, but today's lot took the cake. After a scoping out of a new planet there were plenty of causalties. Other than someone not calculating the atmosphere of the planet breathable, the native peoples of the planet were slightly hostile after a cultural mishap that Uhura should have been there to fix. And that's how you were triage to a late incoming number of crew members -  largely red-shirted men and women...and your boyfriend.

The captain.

Why _he_ had been a part of the landing party, you didn't know, but as soon as he was carted in along with the others toward your wing of the medbay, you tried your best to keep it in. No use making a patent go into shock or worse, against you whilst working on them.

You attended the best you could to his wounds. As Jim came to, you did your best to not smack his head. It was so hard not to.

"Hey, ______," Jim croaked, voice crackly. You couldn't look into his eyes, those baby blue beacons you fell for. "...you should've been there, I saw -,"

Like a rubber band snapping, the tension inside was too much.

"Why were you on that landing party?" You narrowed your eyes, not paying attention to his shocked expression, but the stitches you were sewing, "You're the _captain_ , you shouldn't be out there, you're,"

you lowered your voice, noticing your CMO Leonard McCoy give you a quizical look over his patient; last time you scolded Jim (stomach bug, and before that, broken arm from a badly calculated backflip while inebriated) McCoy had come over and made it a two person job.

"- _you're_ the captain! Who else takes care of the entire ship? How did you get off this ship with Spock's permission? How am I going to keep you safe when you're out there almost dying everytime something happens nobody knew would? You're never thinking of those who love you, Jim." You sniff, having finally laid your eyes on his. "I can't loose you."

"Her statement is logical," A familiar voice spoke beside you. You didn't need to see to know it was the blue-shirted second in command Mr Spock. "I re-instate her argument, Captain, as it was sound. I will also add that your uncalculated act could have jepodised the saftey of the entire crew."

"Huh, betrayed by my girlfriend _and_ first officer, I needed that like a hole in the chest, oh wait," Jim groaned, gesturing to the wound with his opposite arm. "I already have that too!"

You sighed, continuing your work on patching him up. All that anger, the betrayal and sadness dissipated inside of you. He was James T. Kirk, after all; he thought with his heart and never got his brain to second a motion that much. And he was _your_ paitent.

You wiped your tears. And continued stitching.

"I do not mean for any 'hard feelings', Captain," Spock frowned, "As I am sure did Nurse _______."

Jim winced as you cleaned the wound with an antiseptic. "Really? Didn't sound like it."

You laughed, a sort of choking sound coupled with the thick throat from all your emotions. It was hard trying to keep it light-hearted, "Jim, I worry about you because I give a damn about your cute ass. And I want to keep you out of harms way."

The silence on Jim's side of the conversation was almost an answer, and pecking his forehead with a kiss before returning to your duties as a nurse, you noticed from the corner of your eye Spock's face lit up with a bright green blush.

"I - I should return to my post, Captain, _______," and at that, the ship's favourite Vulcan sped away from intruding too much into your's and Jim's love life.

As did your superior officer McCoy from his eavesdropping place.

"' _Cute ass_ '?" Jim frowned as you sprayed an antiseptic and began to bandage the wound. "You think it's cute?"

You shrugged. "I think a lot of you is cute, Jim," you giggled, wiping the rest of the tears away, "And it would be a lot cuter if it didn't need to be patched up all the time!"

He winced as you finished applying the last bandage. "Okay, I promise, _______," Jim sighed, "no more landing parties."

You grinned. "What you mean to say, is 'I'll scope the environment and send envoys to the local population before I find out they are hostile', don't you."

Jim laughed, sitting up, pecking your cheek with a kiss. "You know me too well, _______."

You crossed your arms, quirking an eyebrow, "Well, what can I say, I _am_ your girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
